


新兵的下午

by laokeng



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 下午的休息，让蒂里克梦到了过去。灵感来自 @十一月三十一日 太太的冬日二十题10，缩在被窝里的
Relationships: Klaus Jäger/Thielick
Kudos: 1





	新兵的下午

不远处的炮火任然在轰鸣。但耶格尔WSS的坦克小队在炮火中获得了难得的休息时刻。作战将于凌晨开始，所以他们会有一个短暂的下午。耶格尔让所有人先休息，轮班睡觉。蒂里克立刻裹上被子，乖乖听从耶格尔的命令。

他相信耶格尔，就像相信“元首会给德国带来胜利”那样坚定。

缩在被窝中，蒂里克忍不住梦到自己刚成为纳粹的时刻，那是一个光荣的时刻。

他很开心，因为这意味他会有一份政府包办的体面工作，会从此走上荣光之路，视线自己的价值。甚至，他甚至开始向往能有一个入党宣传画那样的老婆，丰腴漂亮，开朗阳光。这让他感到无比的自豪。

工作的任命很快就下来了，他被分到集中营做一名看守。这是他怎么也想不到的。他想拒绝，希望到前线去，送他来的那个人威胁说：“要么去看管这群人，要么你就成为这群人，你怎么选？”

年轻的蒂里克屈服于对方的威慑，成为了看守。每天就是按照上面的名单挑选人员交给他的上司，平常看着他们劳动，不让他们吵架。这样的日子，让蒂里克也开始麻木。面对这群人的打架，只要不会过分的他一概不管。

这里充满了绝望的味道。不管是被关着的人，还是关这些人的人，每个人都充满了一种麻木。这种麻木甚至还出现了人传人的现象。

蒂里克索性缩在被窝里，不去听外面的惨叫。用大量的酒精和香烟麻痹自己，不去想那些交给上司的人都去哪里了。不去想围栏外面倒地发生了什么。他更加不会去想送上车的那些人都去了哪里。他始终记得一年前，送自己进来的教官说的话，“无知有的时候是一种幸运。”

然而，魔鬼不会放过任何一个潜在的目标。这一次，蒂里克需要自己去挑选“幸运儿”。

这不是一项简单的工作。集中营医生会对“幸运儿”提出各种各样的要求，满足他们的试验。蒂里克第一次进入到那些神秘的小屋子——幼儿园。医生们讲着他们的要求。实验室毫不隐蔽的敞开着，可以看到里面各种非人的试验。这是蒂里克距离真相最近的时刻。

他的手止不住的颤抖，胃里翻江倒海。看出他不对劲的老油子立刻给他拿来一整瓶酒。一瓶并没有效果，他也记不清自己最后喝了几瓶。

蒂里克被几个SS扶出幼儿园，或许是可以说拖出来的。他实在是喝的太多了。每个人都在笑他软弱的样子。这让他更加反感，恶心的感觉喷涌而出，吐了年轻的SS一身。这让他收到更加无情的嘲笑。

等清醒后，他直接冲到指挥官的办公室，告诉长官自己完全不能做这项工作，“请把我调到前线去吧，这个命令我真的完成不了。我宁愿在前线牺牲。如果不能把我调到前线去，那就给我一罐毒气。”

没过多久，他就真的收到了人事委派令，被调到了耶格尔的坦克小队中。此刻，他居然真的身处战场。

梦醒了，他缩在睡袋中发呆。弹簧床和被窝已经理他远去，能有一条被子盖在身上已经是非常不错的待遇了，很多士兵仅靠大衣取暖。

蒂里克看了看身边的耶格尔。他的队长裹着大衣，带着软沿帽，警惕的守在坦克边上。脸上的疤痕仿佛刻在雕像上的特征，让耶格尔看上去更加冷峻。

蒂里克忍不住打了个哆嗦，也不知道是东线风吹的，还是被耶格尔冷到了。棉被虽小，但在冬日也可以给予温暖。蒂里克紧张的凑到这个看上去非常“不友好”的队长身边，掀起一个角，“耶格尔，你不冷吗？”

耶格尔外头看着这位新兵，想着他是什么时候尽自己队伍中的。犀利的眼神让蒂里克害怕。被子地下的身体忍不住颤抖。

“新兵，你在害怕么？”

蒂里克反射性的立正，裹着被子大喊：“没有！”

看着新兵滑稽的模样，耶格尔忍不住笑起来。他转换了语气，“醒了吗？准备好上战场了吗？”

蒂里克胡乱的摸着他的枪，但表面上还是假装镇定：“是，队长，我准备好了！”

耶格尔把他的枪拨正，整理好他的军装，“好，准备归队。天黑就出发。嘿，新兵，上了战场可别怂啊。”

蒂里克小声念叨：“总不会比集中营残忍吧。”

耶格尔看着他，听到了他的话。他神色复杂的看着对方，最终只告诉他一句话。

“帝国的军人，不需要有感情。”  
（end）


End file.
